


Just Walked into the Room

by Klannah



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Couple, I don't know how to tag shit, M/M, and there is a hand job and some fingering, and they are domestic, because that is what I like to read, escalated by a million, grey asexual, queer, they never talk about anything important, this is over dramatic, with elements of real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klannah/pseuds/Klannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are domestic and have lived together for years. They have a cat named Gumdrop. Louis has been growing bored and needy and Harry has been unaware of it this whole time. Somehow he still fixes it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Walked into the Room

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend wanted me to practice writing fanfiction. Like she believes in me or something??? And since she is my fav and I love her, I did. And that is what this is. One TEENY TINY piece of fanfiction.
> 
> Also, Gumdrop is a Munchkin cat, which is cute cause they have tiny stubby legs but long bodies. Basically cat Corgis. And they probably have like a million health problems but they are cute and I love them and I can't have one anyway so let me enjoy my fictional cats who do nothing to the story but I wanted to have anyway.

Louis walked into the room. His pyjama pants hanging loose around his waist, his t-shirt too big and falling off one shoulder, and eyes full of sadness. Nothing could make him feel confident today, so why bother. His hair was a mess, he needed a shower, but more importantly, he needed a cuddle. The need for someone to tell him he was pretty, to make him feel pretty, to show him that even on his worst days he was worth someone’s time was stronger today than it was typically. He had crawled out of his empty queen sized bed with his partner nowhere in sight. 

With his bare feet hitting the cold linoleum, seeing the fake wood of the floor stretching across the hallway, he began watching his feet walk without his brain really saying where to go. Perhaps his heart knew what he was searching for, though, because as he turned the corner, he saw what he wanted. Harry was laying on their couch, his feet on the arm and head propped on a pillow, playing some stupid game on his phone. A blanket was haphazardly wrapped around his torso, but his pyjama clad legs completely exposed.  

Poking out from between his knees was their Munchkin, her fluffy ears perking up at the sound of movement in the room. Gumdrop soon realised it was only Louis and lost interest. She pawed at Harry’s leg then hopped down to go to her box. It was originally the home of their blender, which has long since been thrown away because Louis broke it making Margaritas one drunken night when he was 21, but she decided it was hers before it was thrown away. They had tried other, nicer things for her to hide in. These things were now in a pile beside her box, long forgotten since she turned 3. 

“Mornin’ Gummy. So nice of you to acknowledge me today,” Louis grumbled.  

Harry chuckled. “She loves you.”

“But do you?” Louis raised an eyebrow and popped his hip. 

This seemed to be a common occurrence. Louis often woke up alone, even though he has been in a committed relationship for a few years now. One would think that means he can wake up in his lover’s arms. But no. Harry always woke up first, being the early riser that he was, and would wonder off to do something. He claimed he didn’t want to disturb Louis’s sleep. Both knew that a tornado could not disturb his sleep, so this excuse was utter bullshit. Louis let it slide. One of these days, perhaps Harry would know how lonely Louis felt on days when he woke up to no one there. On the bright side, it only happened on the weekends anyway. 

During the work week, they woke up roughly the same time. Louis had to be physically dragged out of bed to start getting ready, but once awake Harry would wake up to help prepare them both for the day. Finishing up laundry, getting Louis’s towels because he always forgot, and fixing their lunches so they at least gave the illusion that they were responsible. 

During the weekends, Harry had to work about one of the two days at a second job, leaving Louis to his own devices. Which typically meant Harry would come home to find Louis spent from a day of watching horrible movies or porn, but not doing anything productive. Of course, there were the surprises here and there. Louis cleaned the bathroom today! He did a load of dishes! Oh, the litter boxes have been taken care of! But that wasn’t a usual thing for Harry to come home too.

The days Harry did not work, though, were Louis’s favourites. These were the days that Harry could pay all his attention to him. They could run errands together, take care of their home together, anything really and Louis would be thrilled! He just loved being with Harry and getting all of his love and attention. The days they worked were hard, because Harry would be the worlds’ for that day, Louis had to share. He hated sharing.

Today, thankfully, was a day where Harry didn’t have work. He was all Louis’s.

Unfortunately, this always meant that Louis had to beg for the attention. He had to wake up in a bed all alone, walk to his love, and ask for the attention he so desperately needed. Which was pathetic. He didn’t want to ask for love. He wanted it handed to him. He was picky about who he wanted giving it to him, so whoever it was should feel honoured! Why wasn’t Harry begging to hold him? 

Louis guessed this is what he had always loved about Harry. The fact that Harry was blissfully unaware of his advances, making that challenge so much harder. Louis loved a good chase, and Harry was the hardest chase of them all because he literally never understood a single social cue given to him. So perhaps Louis was asking to be ignored in the long run and put himself in this predicament. But that would require accepting responsibility and that wasn’t about to happen. Especially not today.

“Of course I love you. I just don’t always show it,” was Harry’s response as he put his phone down. He spread his legs open and made grabby hands for Louis to come cuddle.

This was new. Louis was not going to complain. He climbed into Harry’s arms. Louis’s head was resting on Harry’s chest. He looked up and smiled softly, expecting to fall asleep soon. When they did cuddle, it always tended to end in them falling asleep. Louis was fine with it, he supposed. Of course he’d prefer a more intimate embrace, but anything would be better than nothing.

“Sorry about last night,” Harry whispered. His hands came to rest on Louis’ biceps. He stroked down slowly, then began making tiny circles with his thumb. It tickled, but Louis muffled his giggles. He didn’t want Harry to stop. 

“You mean when you fell asleep when I was trying to shove my tongue down your throat?” He didn’t mean to say it with such an attitude, but it was true. He was downright annoyed about it. 

After a long day of work, he wanted nothing more than to smash faces with his lover. If it led to more, he would have been ecstatic, but the bare minimum was a moment where they lost any semblance of control to each other. Hands roaming bodies. Teeth on teeth, tongue on tongue. Pure passionate towards one another. Just for a minute. But Harry fell asleep when Louis pulled him in for the kiss. Their lips joined and the snores began. It was downright embarrassing.

Harry had woken up later and asked what was wrong, but Louis was too embarrassed to tell him. He didn’t want to admit that he felt as though passion had been sucked out of their relationship. That he didn’t feel like it was ever really there, looking back, and that it had all been leading up to their mediocre sex life where they discussed a lot but never really did anything. It isn’t anyone’s fault. They started when they were young, still learning who they were. They had different views on sex as it was, and were both discovering their own identities. Harry had all but come out as asexual at this point, only enjoying sex in that it was a physical release that brought pleasure to Louis. Had it been anyone else, he admitted, he probably couldn’t even get it up. 

Louis was fine with this. It made him feel special that his partner only had eyes for him. Also, he would never have to worry about Harry leaving him for anyone else. It also meant that Harry understood the fundamental, physical need for sexual activity. Louis always felt weird but having an emotional attachment to sexual acts, for the most part, did not make sense. It was better, more passionate, when there was some emotional tension built in, of course, but he never felt as though it was needed. It was not a necessity. He could be equally aroused by someone who filled him with pure hatred as he did with someone who filled him with pure joy. The types of sexual acts differed, yes, but the arousal was still present. Harry understood that. He knew that it wasn’t love that drove the sexual act for Louis, it was the physical desire. The love just made it more intense, made it better, because he wanted it to be better. They had discussed this thoroughly long ago. Which is why Louis can’t be angry about Harry falling asleep on him.

He knows that it is basically impossible to get Harry to get aroused. He has to time it just right. Hit him when his body is telling him it is time, because his brain and his heart have no control over his penis. Essentially, if Louis slept through Harry’s morning wood, he was fucked. And not in the way he wanted to be.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Harry whispered in Louis’s ear. 

He shivered. This was also new. What was happening? He hasn’t asked for anything. He has implied, of course, but that was yesterday. This was today. Things he asked for were always brushed away through the night, promises of “later” never kept. What was happening? What was Harry doing? What had gotten into him?

Suddenly, Louis got nervous. This wasn’t like Harry at all, which meant something had changed. There was only one thing that he knew managed to get Harry excited enough to pursue sexual interaction on his own. There were images of people that Harry enjoyed imagining encounters with, who looked nothing like Louis. This would typically be fine, because Louis had a wide variety of interests in his sexual partners and did not judge him for looking at others, but the issue wasn’t that he was simply looking at others. The issue was that these “others” all had something in common, something Louis could never be. It wasn’t a wide variety of different people, it was similar looking people who looked nothing like Louis. Even when the style changed, they never changed to be something he could ever bring himself to be. This bothered him the most because it always felt like he wasn’t enough for Harry. He wasn’t exciting, he wasn’t unique, and he wasn’t what Harry really wanted. He felt like he was the second choice. Harry didn’t feel like he could have what he wanted, so he settled for Louis. Harry always denied this, always claimed that it was something he liked imagining but that he only wanted to be with Louis. Unfortunately, it always made him feel more like he was a failure and that he couldn’t please the one he loved.

Should he stop Harry and go without the attention again or should he let his lover touch him finally? It would feel shallow, it wouldn’t feel like love, but it would release the energy he had bottled up from the previous days. He was also hesitant on ever turning him down because he was terrified of discouraging Harry from pursuing him again. It always felt like he had to be with Harry then he was in these moods because they were so rare. So if he said no, when would he get the opportunity to say yes again?

So he didn’t stop Harry. He didn’t want too. He wanted to feel something. He wanted the attention. Even if he didn’t earn it. “How are you going to make it up to me?”

Harry began shifting subtly. The angles were all wrong, their bodies were awkwardly positioned, but somehow it was comfortable. Harry leaned in and Louis pushed up until their lips were touching. Gently sliding back and forth, soft and simple. Harry’s hands ran down the front of Louis’s shirt, soft pressure being applied until he got to the waistband of Louis’s pyjamas. Harry slowly eased his tongue against Louis’s lips, applying just enough pressure to cause Louis to gasp so he could slide in. This was also new. Usually Louis initiated any kissing that was more intimate than a peck or a slide of lips. It began to bring his insecurities out, knowing that he wasn’t the cause of this. This wasn’t his Harry, it was the Harry that belonged to the more interesting people who Harry really wanted. It hurt, but Harry was his still and he planned on keeping it this way.

Harry’s hand came to play with the edge of Louis’s shirt. The shirt served no purpose because it was too thin to keep him warm and too big to cover anything from anyone’s sight. It usually stayed on when they began to play with each other’s bodies, considering it really did not get in the way of what they did. It came as another surprise when it was suddenly pulled from his body in one swift motion. It was another shock when Harry’s right hand immediately came to Louis’s nipple. He gently pinched and played, not pulling any attention away from Louis’s mouth. Harry had never been this insistent before, nor skilled. Typically he only paid attention to one area at a time. Which was fantastic in that these areas felt extra cared for, but it was never all encompassing affection. It never felt passionate as a whole. It only felt like fleeting moments of care here and there. This had Harry completely engulfing him. Their bodies touching everywhere. Louis was tiny in Harry’s lap and he was loving every second of it.

The moaning began when Harry’s fingers on his right hand continued to toy with Louis’s nipples, their lips never faltering, as Harry slowly eased his left hand down Louis’s pyjama pants. Louis whimpered at the idea of his lover touching him, but the hand never came in contact. It hovered and teased. Louis bucked his hips up, hoping for friction, but Harry’s hand still remained out of each. It wasn’t like Harry to tease effectively, and especially not to deny Louis what he wanted. This was exciting, passionate, and new.

Harry’s lips lifted and began to slip slowly over Louis’s neck, his warm breath tickling on his way down. Louis’s back arched up, his head falling back from the shock of this new experience in their old relationship. At this point, Harry’s hand came to rest on Louis’s soft erection. He did not play with it, grab it or stroke it, nothing of that sort. He simply rested his hand on top of it, his palm fully concealing his lover. Louis groaned, wanting more. He pushed his pyjamas completely down to his ankles and kicking them away. He was pretty sure they landed on Gumdrop’s pile of failed toys, but he didn’t really mind right now. 

This small interruption caused Harry to chuckle. It was deep, a much more intense sound than was normal. Then it was silent. Louis didn’t do well with silence, particularly while exposed, and he was on the verge of asking him to ‘get on with it’ when Harry’s lips wrapped around his nipple and began to lap at it. He was biting, licking, sucking with all of his might. The more he manipulated Louis’s nipple, the harder the pressure on Louis’s cock was, causing him to whimper and pant. It was soft, silent noises, not like he was typically known to let out. Harry’s other hand became more noticeable to Louis’s senses. It was applying a light pressure to his lower back, keeping him in place as Harry began to wrap more of his body around Louis. His smaller frame more noticeable by their new position. Harry’s erection was also much more noticeable after the shift in positions, straining against his pyjama pants and applying a hard pressure to Louis’s lower back.

He loved this. He loved feeling how aroused his lover was to be with him. He wasn’t doing anything to Harry, but Harry was still completely interested in satisfying him. These encounters were rare, but Louis definitely savoured every moment that it did. “Let go, relax,” was whispered into his ear right as he felt a large hand wrap around his aching cock. He could have released right there, the unexpected surprise of this happening in general and the comfort of being completely surrounded by the man he loved was enough to push him over the edge without any additional prompting. He held on though, refusing to let go even if Harry said that he could. He needed this to last. He wasn’t sure when he would get a chance like this again.

The hand on his cock was loosely holding on as it ran up and down his shaft. The thumb grazing his head but never really gliding over. His precum gathering at his neglected tip. The hand began to tighten slowly, teasingly moving slightly faster too. Then the hand holding his lower back moved down as a knee moved in its place. He was still being completely supported on the couch, but Harry had shifted into a new position that had to be incredibly uncomfortable but Louis wasn’t going to stop to mention it. 

The hand that had gone missing suddenly became known to the smaller man. The tips of the fingers were applying pressure on his lips. So he opened his lips up, and the fingers slid in. His tongue swirled and coated the fingers with as much as he could give them. He wanted to do his best to take this further. He wanted to take anything Harry was willing to give him. The fingers ghosted over his body as they made their way back down. His left leg was wrapped around Harry’s waist, going backwards and pulling his thighs apart. His right leg was laying straight below, motionless. That is, until the hand reached his thigh and nudged to go underneath. Louis lifted his leg and arched it back as well, spreading himself as wide open as he could and holding the right leg in the air. Harry pulled Louis up a little more, so his legs could be comfortably supported by Harry’s body. 

His ring finger was the first to brush across Louis’s rim, snagging just right to make him gasp for air. The anticipation of what was to come was always one of Louis’s favourite things about sex. He always knew what would happen, but it didn’t make it any less exciting to feel and wait for the moment the finger would push in. Harry was always great about this, too. He knew just how much to brush and tease the tight ring of muscles to build up Louis’s heart rate but also when to push in to keep it from growing boring. 

Louis was distracted. Work had been too much this week and the lack of time with his love had worn him down. He needed this, needed to be taken care of, but he couldn’t escape his own thoughts to fully appreciate what was happening. That is, until Harry decided to finally push one finger in as he also finally brushed his thumb across the tip of Louis’s cock, smearing the precum and successfully pulling Louis back to the present with a sharp gasp. Harry took this opportunity to bring his whole body in tighter, wrapping himself completely around Louis.  
Louis was gripping the back of Harry’s neck with one hand and holding onto the couch with the other. This was too much, this was too fantastic. He was completely surrounded by the smell of his man first thing in the morning. His prostate was so close to being touched. His cock was being engulfed by the largest hands he has ever had on his body. And most importantly, Harry’s lips were back on his.

Harry began pushing his finger in more, hooking it and increasing the intensity of his thrusts. He then let a second finger join. He did everything he could to please Louis. He wanted to make him feel like everything would be okay again. He wanted him to feel every bit of love he had for him, and know how gorgeous he was. If this meant fingering him senseless in the most uncomfortable position known to man, he was still going to do it for Louis. His arm began to ache from the exertion of pulling at Louis’s cock, and the other arm was hooked at an odd angle. But Louis was moaning softly, panting out his name on his lips, and bouncing with each thrust He couldn’t stop now. He needed Louis to finish first. So he pulled his lips back, causing Louis to whimper, and whispered “relax, gorgeous, I’ve got you” softly in his ear.

The words finally did it. Louis released all over himself with a soft cry. Harry pulled his fingers out slowly, wiping them on a towel in laundry pile by the couch. He leaned down to kiss the top of Louis’s head as Louis shifted to look up at him.

“So… Blowie then showers?” he said in a whisper, felling as though anything louder would ruin something they were having right now.

Harry laughed. “Nah, just wanted you to have a bit of fun. Cuddle then shower,” then he pulled Louis down onto his chest and closed his eyes. 

Gumdrop came out of hiding once their eyes had grown heavy. She jumped between their entangled limbs, effectively ruining the mood. Louis giggled and curled more into Harry’s embrace. He felt warm and at home. Having Gumdrop curl into their sides made their puzzle complete. This made them feel much more like a family, which is all Louis really ever wanted anyway.


End file.
